Consecuencias
by Juviadelasoledad
Summary: Al momento en que Kagura acepto a Sougo no pensó en lo posesivo y celoso que podría llegar a ser él ni tampoco en las consecuencias que traería esta acción en su vida, ahora lo único que sabe es que esta atrapada en este romance retorcido y que nunca podrá ser libre.


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic del fandom de Gintama así que por favor sean amables conmigo y que respeten mis fallas ortográficas ya que soy humana y me puedo equivocar.**

 **Espero que me dejen buenos comentarios con críticas positivas y que me puedan ayudar a seguir mejorando.**

 **Los créditos son para Hideaki Sorachi por ser el creador de Gintama excepto esta historia ya que es creación mía.**

 **Advertencia: Situado en el universo de la clase 3Z, lenguaje vulgar y una poco oc en los personajes**

 **Pensamientos: "** _gfgfgf"_

 **Flashback:** _gfgfgfgf_

 **Normal:** gfgfgf

* * *

" _Cuando uno llega a tomar una decisión no suele pensar en las consecuencias que pueden traer estas y cuando se dan cuenta de las consecuencias desearían poder retroceder el tiempo para poder reparar sus errores, pero saben que no podrá ser así."_

En lo alto del cielo se podía observar a la luna en su mayor resplandor. Brillando e iluminando la oscuridad de esta fría noche y sobre todo iluminando una habitación en donde se puede observar a dos personas descansando o mejor dicho a una persona descansando y a otra llorando.

-Sabes, si no me hubieras desobedecido nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Sougo susurrándole al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente de su cintura para poder apegarse un poco más a ella

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo!- grito Kagura mientras trataba de separarse en vano de él, pero lo único que conseguía era que él apretara más fuerte su cintura y que le dejara marcas en ella.

-Jajajajajajaja- se reía Sougo de manera un tanto cruel y sarcástica- tienes razón puede que yo sea un maldito enfermo, pero tú fuiste una estúpida al haberme aceptado- dijo mientras sonreía de manera divertida como si su intento de alejarse de él fuera un simple juego de niños- Y lo peor de todo es el hecho de que te hayas enamorado de mí.

-¡Cállate!- grito mientras se quedaba quieta- por favor…..cállate- dijo rogando mientras varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos azules y su voz se quebraba por el dolor que ella sentía, tanto físico como emocional.

-No puedo, sabes que es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo. De que aquí la única culpable de tu situación eres tú al haber aceptado ser mía-

-Pero también es un poco la mía por desearte tanto que odio la idea de que alguien más te aleje de mi lado- dijo mientras su voz se ponía furiosa y su mirada se oscurecía; y la sujetaba fuertemente, tanto que la lastimaba y que sintiera más miedo y dolor de estar cerca de él. Y pensar que todo esto comenzó solo por un simple sí de ella.

 **Flashback**

 _-Espera, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- habló sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír mientras lo miraba toda incrédula sin poder apartar la mirada de él._

 _-Te estoy diciendo que seas mi novia- respondió con una voz muy relajada y despreocupada como si lo que hubiera dicho no sea nada importante- o es que acaso tu nivel de idiotez ya supero todos los niveles como para no sepas qué es eso- le dijo en un tono muy burlo mientras que sonreía con superioridad solo para que se le borre por el inesperado golpe en el abdomen de parte de ella._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sé lo que es eso, estúpido!- gritó toda furiosa y sonrojada mientras trataba de controlar todas sus emociones. Después de todo ha estado enamorada de él desde hace tres meses y eso que desde el primer día en el que se conocieron ella lo odiaba y solo lo consideraba un rival del cual se podía divertir peleando y retándolo por todo causando más alboroto en la clase 3Z por sus peleas tontas y sin sentido, pero luego de mucho tiempo empezó a conocerlo más, desde su pasado hasta sus sueños y aficiones, hasta el punto en donde ya no solo lo consideraba solo un rival sino también un amigo muy cercano. El echo en el que se empezó a enamorarse de él fue después de que la defendió de su hermano mayor hasta el punto en el que ambos terminaron peleándose y que luego él haya terminado en el hospital 2 meses por los graves golpes y fracturas propinados de su hermano, desde ese día empezó a fijarse en él como un hombre y no solo en un amigo y rival._

 _-Es solo que no me lo esperaba eso es todo- dijo sonrojada, volteándose y cruzando los brazos de manera orgullosa para evitar mirarlo a la cara para no sentirse nerviosa y torpe._

 _-¿Entonces aceptas?- pregunto él en tono seductor mientras la volteaba y la acorralaba hacia la pared agarrado su mentón con una mano para que no bajara la mirada y poder ver su rostro- Dime china aceptas ser mía- acercándose más a su rostro hasta el punto en el que sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban._

 _Mientras tanto ella estaba nerviosa y sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento se doblarían y se caería ya que al estar tan cerca de él podía ver como sus ojos rojos como la sangre la miraban como si ella fuese su presa y él el cazador a punto de capturarla, pero también podía ver cierto anhelo por esperar su respuesta._

 _-Primero dime ¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?- preguntó recobrando la cierta confianza que la caracterizaba-Dime lo estas- exigió con fiereza mientras lo miraba a los ojos esperando de él también una respuesta ya que no quería que jugara con sus sentimientos ya que si lo hacia ella no podría soportarlo._

 _Pero lo que no esperaba ella es que él la besara. Al principio fue un rose de labios por ser su primer beso pero como Sougo tenía más experiencia poco a poco se fue acercando más y tomando el control del beso él lo volvió más apasionado como si trata de decir con esta acción todo lo que sentía por ella hasta que la falta de aire de ella hicieron que se separaran._

 _-Dime esto es suficiente para demostrarte lo que siento por ti- dijo mientras la miraba a ella que estaba toda sonrojara y tratando de recuperar el aliento por ese beso tan apasionado y lleno de sentimiento._

 _-Si- dijo sonriente y feliz-Entonces desde ahora eres mía- dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba habiéndola recostar su cabeza en su pecho y tomando su cintura entre sus brazos para acercarla más y su mentón recargado en la cabeza de ella._

 _-Oye china-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Te amo-_

 _-Yo también-_

 **Fin del flashback**

-Pero esto no tenía que acabar así- dijo ella

-Tienes razón, esto no hubiera ocurrido si tú solo hubieras hecho todo lo que te decía- respondió él como si la estuviera reprochando de sus acciones.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos hasta acá llega mis inspiración nos vemos después cuando actualice y espero con muchas ganas sus comentarios bay bay.**


End file.
